tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
I Just Want to Talk
I Just Want to Talk is a harmful move for Psychic Manipulators that costs 80% of energy. Effect Users reach both palms outwards, with arms close together. Then, they focus on an opponent. After 3 seconds, a dark pink aura will emerge from their palms, traveling straight towards the opponent. The aura is moderate in speed, but travels only in a straight line and can be dodged if detected. If the aura connects with the opponent, both the opponent and the user will stop moving and then go into a trance. During this, in the opponent's mind, that person will go to a wide, open blank space with the user of the move. The user and the opponent can now freely speak to each other in this space. In the real world, both individuals' bodies will remain standing, but will appear motionless. After at least 1 minute in this space, the user can, at any point, swing an arm down and kill the opponent. However, this will be a matter of chance, because when that happens, there is a 50% chance that the opponent will survive and not die from that attempt. If the opponent dies, the user goes back to their own body in the real world. If not, both people go back to their bodies and the user still loses the 80% of energy. The user doesn't have to try to kill after a minute; the user can keep talking to the opponent, but after 5 minutes, the move will end with nobody dying, and the user will only lose 40% of energy. In the real world, I Just Want to Talk will sense if someone tries to kill or seriously injure one of the two people. If that is about to happen, the move will instantly end quite soon, giving both people time to re-focus and dodge whatever the threat is. The user still loses 40% of energy in this case as well. If there is no threat of serious injury or death, and someone just interrupts one of the two people during the talk, the move will end, sending the two to their own bodies and the user still loses 40% of energy only. Users have the power to change their minds at any time during the talk and not try to kill the opponent. In this case, they can release the move, only losing 40% of energy. If the user is interrupted during the initial 3 seconds, I Just Want to Talk fails and the user loses 40% of energy. If I Just Want to Talk is used on someone who's transformed into someone else using Replication, that person's true identity will be revealed upon the use of I Just Want to Talk. If I Just Want to Talk is used on a substitute caused by Mythical Substitution, the effect won't start and the move will fail. The user will lose 40% of energy in that case. I Just Want to Talk will never work on Bug, Ghost, or Dark Manipulators. Trivia * This move functions similarly to Your Worst Fears and serves as a mirror to it. * The reason that this move doesn't work on Bug, Ghost, or Dark Manipulators is because, in the Pokémon franchise, Psychic-types are weak to those three types. See Next (In Order): * Drop Dead! See Also: Abilities * Vigilant * Watchful Eye * My Other Half Moves * You're My Best Friend * Stay Back! * Graceful Descent General * List of Manipulations Category:Moves and Abilities Category:Moves Category:Harmful Moves